Death Note: Return of the Kira
by dandorian
Summary: After twenty-seven years Ryuk is back and this time under The King of Death's orders to find a human who is to receive... a pendent? But this time Ryuk can't kill the human unless the human is going to destroy a Death Note.


Death Note

_The Return of Kira_

**Chapter 1: Punishment**

**Opening Scene:** _Shinigami Realm;_ _Ryuk is sitting on a rock starring off into space_

Rolick: "Hey Ryuk…" _Ryuk turns._

Ryuk: "What do you want Rolick?"

Rolick: "The Old Man wants to see you." _Ryuk stands up and looks surprised._

Ryuk: "About What?"

_Rolick shrugs_.

Rolick: "I don't know he just sent me to get you." _Rolcik turns to leave._

**Scene 2:** _Shinigami King's throne room; Ryuk enters through an arch way left of the Shinigami King's throne. Shinigami King_ (S.K.) _is slumped down on the throne._

Ryuk: "You wanted to see me?"

S.K.: (_Turns towards Ryuk_) "Tell me Ryuk… What is the purpose of the Shinigami?"

Ryuk: "Uh…" (_S.K. tilts his head_) "Well we take the remaining life span of Humans."

S.K.: "Is that so?"  
_Awkward pause as S.K. eats a human world apple_

Ryuk: "Um… was there a reason you wanted to see me?"

S.K.: "Yes… As a matter of fact there is."  
_S.K. takes another bite out of the apple_

Ryuk: "Aren't you even going to tell me?"

_S.K. Stands up towering over Ryuk_

S.K.: "The last time you went to the human world you lost TWO of my precious notebooks and watched them burn!"

_Ryuk starts fumbling with his hands and trembles._

S.K.: "I think it's time you received your punishment."

Ryuk: (_gulps_) "P-p-punishment?"  
_S.K.'s head becomes eyelevel with Ryuk's and nods_.

**Scene 3:** _Portal to the Human World_

Ryuk: (_sighs_) "Well… back to the human world. It'd be nice to get some more apples anyway."

_S.K.'s voice echoes as Ryuk falls through the portal._

S.K.: "I want you to go to the human world and find a very particular human and give that human this."

_Scene flashes back to the throne room. S.K. hands out a skull shaped pendant. Ryuk takes it and examines it._

Ryuk: "Sounds like a lot of work just to hand over a piece of jewelry."

S.K.: "And one more thing," (_Ryuk looks up at S.K._) "You may only take TWO notebooks."

_S.K. stretches out his hands_

S.K.: "I'll be holding on to your other notebooks."

_Ryuk reluctantly hands them over._

**Scene 4:** _Human World; Ryuk flys over Japan and flies by the Yagami family shrine: Ryuk lands here while Mrs. Yagami and Sayu are paying their respects. A man is standing behind Sayu with his hand on her shoulder and a little boy at her side._

Ryuk: "Well, well it's been a while since I've seen these humans."  
_A limousine pulls up. Misa Amane steps out. A young girl follows out behind her_. _Everyone turns._

Ryuk: "What's this?"

Mrs. Yagami: "Misa, Miharu it is good to see you again."

Ryuk: "Miharu?"

Miharu: "Hello grandmother." (_Miharu gives her a hug as Misa bows._)

Ryuk: "Grandmother?" (_Ryuk remembers something_) "Ohhh, so Lite left behind a bastard, how sweet." (_The_ c_onversation bores Ryuk so he flys away_) "This may become interesting latter."

**Scene 5:** _Misa's Apartment: Misa places her purse on the counter and hits play on her land line phone. The reader states she has 13 new messages. Most of which were of her manager informing her of her schedule. She ignores them and draws a bath. Miharu jumps down on the couch and watches Narato. Scene skips to Misa soaking in the bath._

Misa: "Oh Lite, why did you have to die?"  
_Misa has a flashback to when Izowa and Matsuda inform her of Lite's death._

Matsuda: "I'm sorry Misa. But if it weren't for Lite's death we would never had caught Kira."

Misa: (_sobbing_) "How was his death the result of catching Kira?"

Izowa: "We can not say Misa. Please try to understand, Lite did everything he could to end all of this. He did it for your sake. Can't you let that be enough?"

Misa: "NO! You don't understand. Lite meant everything to me."

_Misa sobs again. Izowa tries to comfort her. Misa wraps her arms around her abdomen._

Misa: "Mochi…I'm pregnant."

Izowa and Matsuda together: "What?"

Misa: "I was going to surprise Lite when he got back."

_Flash back ends._

Misa: "Yes. You died in order to catch Kira."

_she stands up and wraps the towel around her, then hits the wall._

Misa: "But Kira took you away from me! From Miharu! I'll never forgive Kira for that. I hope Kira's burning in Hell right now for his deeds."

**Scene 6:**_ Some open sky in America ten years latter:_ _Ryuk is flying and talking to himself._

Ryuk: "Stupid new rules. I can't believe that Old Man would do this."  
_flashback to the conversation with S.K._

S.K.: "I'm making you the prime example of my new rules Ryuk."

Ryuk: "New rules?"

_S.K. finishes his apple._

S.K.: "Yes. My first new rule is this 'If a Shinigami drops a notebook in the human world, then that Shinigami must protect that notebook and it's owner until the owner dies or renounces ownership of the notebook.'

Ryuk: "Well that's not new."

S.K.: "My second rule states 'If a Shinigami only has one notebook and drops it in the human world, that Shinigami must report immediately to the Shinigami King in order to receive a new notebook so that they may protect the one that was dropped.' My third rule is 'If the human owner of a Death Note tries to burn it then it is the Shinigami's duty to kill the owner before the Death Note is burned.' In other words I'm not allowing anymore of my precious notebooks to be burned."

Ryuk: "Why make these new rules? You never had much problem with notebooks being destroyed before."

_S.K. Picks up another apple._

S.K.: "Because I was board. And because you brought these accursed apples from the human world."

Ryuk: "Well that's not fair."

S.K.: "Precisely."

_S.K. takes a bite out of the apple_.

Ryuk: "But we can still kill the owner whenever we want right?"

_S.K. nods his head._

S.K.: "But you Ryuk are being punished. So you may not kill any human owners of any Death Note unless specified in my rules. And you may not return to the Shinigami world until you have spent a full remaining lifespan of one human owner of a Death Note that YOU have dropped."

Ryuk: "WHAT?"

S.K.: "Now go Ryuk. The pendent will guide you to the human."

_Back to the scene in America_._ Ryuk stars grabbing his hair in frustration._

Ryuk: "How am I supposed to find this human he wants me to find if this pendent won't do anything?"  
_A school bell rings in the distance. Ryuk looks over and sees two collage students walking out of a high school with a high school student. Ryuk reads their names. The collage students are a male named Cyst Evens and a female named Mary José. The high school student is a female named Joan Evens. _

(Cyst is pronounced "_sigh-st_")

Joan: "Come on Cyst. Who do you like more, that Kelly girl or Alice?"

Mary: "Cyst doesn't have to tell you."

Cyst: "Cut it out you two. I don't_ like_ either of them."

_Cyst unlocks his car doors and they_ _all get into the car. The car drives away_. _The pendent around his neck gets heavy and pulls him down._

Ryuk: "What the? Hey take it easy will ya?"

_The pendent seems to be fallowing the car_.

Ryuk: "Apparently I found the human. But which one is it?"

**Scene 7:** _Entrance of some apartment complex; the car stops and Mary gets out_.

Joan: "Bye Mary!"

Mary: "Bye. Hey Cyst don't forget to meet us at the police station tonight."

_The car drives off and Ryuk is pulled along with it._

Ryuk: "Well, that's one down."

_Ryuk flies into the car and sits in the back seat._

Joan: "So what's her name?"

Cyst: "What?"

Joan: "That girl you went out with last week."

Cyst: "None of your business."

Joan: "Oh come on tell me."

_Joan makes a pouting face._

Cyst: "She's just a friend."

Joan: "Then it wouldn't hurt for you to tell me her name."

Cyst: "She's a fellow student in my business law class."

Joan: "She studying to be a cop like you?"

Cyst: "No, she's aiming to becoming a Detective."

Joan: "Like Sherlock Holmes."

Cyst: "No, Like 'L'."

Joan: "El? As in the Spanish word for 'The'?"

Cyst: "As in the letter L… it all happened during our parent's time. Twenty-seven years ago a killer named Kira appeared and started killing off criminals in Japan. Soon he started killing criminals all over the world."

Joan: "How could he do that?"

Cyst: "I don't know. But anyway a few months latter the U.N. called in the world's greatest detective. His code name was 'L'. It took him years to track Kira down and put a stop to his reign of terror. By then the world's crime rate dropped seventy percent out of fear of Kira."

Joan: "That sounds like a good thing."

Cyst: "It may sound like a good thing. But when they caught Kira they never officially announced it. At first the crime rate stayed low rising slowly out of fear Kira would return. But then not too long ago, the year you were born actually, the crime rate sky rocketed back to its original point."

Ryuk: (_cackling_) "You got that right."

Cyst: "From what I was able to determine. Kira must have been caught at least four to six years prior to this event."

Joan: "What makes you say that?"

Cyst: "According to my research the year you were born Japan's life expectancy dropped from number one to number three in a short period of time. 'L' made an announcement that some how someone got a hold of Kira's power and was killing off the elderly and that this person _pretending_ to be Kira was not worth his time."

Joan: "Do you have any idea on what happened to Kira?"

Cyst: "No… it was as if Kira was wiped off the face of the Earth. There are some theories flying about on the web that Kira is just resting or is taking a break and that he will be back. But I think Kira is dead."

Joan: "What makes you think that?"

Cyst: "Because if 'L' did catch Kira, then there is no way he would have let such a mass murderer like that live."

Ryuk: "Oh, he's sharp."

Joan: "Is that why you are going into law enforcement?"

Cyst: "It's because of 'L' that there is such a large number of people who want to become detectives. Me? I just want to keep my family safe."

_Cyst reaches out and messes up Joan's hair. Joan tries to fix it._

Joan: "So what about that girl? Is she the same way?"

Cyst: "No, she has different reasons."

Joan: "Like what?"

Cyst: "I don't know."

**Scene 8: **_The Evens home; Cyst pulls the car into the driveway and both Cyst and Joan leave the car and enter the house._

Cyst: "Hey we're home."  
_Mrs. Evens walks into the hallway from the kitchen at the other end of the hall. There are stairs on the right of the hallway that lead up to the second story of the house and a door along the wall made next to the stairs that leads to the basement. The basement door is closed. Adjacent to the basement door is an entry way to the living room. (Much like the Dursley's home from Harry Potter but a little bigger) Ryuk follows through the wall._

Mrs. Evens: "How was your day?"

Cyst: "Good."

Joan: "Same old same old."

Mrs. Evens: "How were your classes Cyst?"

Cyst: "We are supposed to write a twenty page analysis on one of the current state cases and an argument on what the outcome will be in Mr. Owens' class."

Joan: "That's your Business Law class right?"

Cyst: "Ya, that's right. I'm supposed to meet up with a few of my classmates in a few hours and we're all going to head down to the police station and see if we can get any interviews with the attorneys."

Mrs. Evens: "Sounds like you got a work load. Well I won't be keeping you."

Joan: "Is that girl going to be there?"

Mrs. Evens: "What girl?"

Joan: "The one Cyst went out with last week."

Mrs. Evens: "You mean Miharu Amane?"

Joan: "Oh so you tell mom but not me?"

Ryuk: "Miharu Amane? So they know her, that's interesting."

_Ryuk chuckles._

Cyst: (_rolls eyes_) "Yes, Miharu is in my group. Along with Kevin and Mary."

Mrs. Evens: "Has Kevin proposed to Mary yet?"

Cyst: "No, Kevin isn't sure of it yet. They're getting serious but they aren't at that step yet."

Mrs. Evens: "He'll come around. I remember your father took a whole year before he finally had the nerve to propose to me."  
_Cyst begins to head up stairs. The pendent on Ryuk's neck pulls him towards Cyst._

Cyst: "I got work to do. I'll be in my room."

**Scene 9:** _Cyst's bedroom; clothing all over the floor, an unmade bed on the left wall with the head next to the window on the far wall, a book case on the other side of the window with a combination of books and DVD's, a desk on the right wall with an Apple computer on the left corner with many law books stacked on top of each other with a closet next to it. _

_Cyst throws his back pack at the foot of his bed and turns on his computer and clears a space for his laptop. He turns it on and begins saving all his research onto a thumb drive and transfers it onto his other computer._

Ryuk: "Well I guess this will be a good a time as any."  
_Ryuk places his notebook on the desk. It lands with a thump. Cyst looks at the book. He picks it up and sees Ryuk's shadow. Looks over at Ryuk. Fear appears on his face. Ryuk places his hand on Cyst's mouth before a sound escapes him._

Ryuk: "Listen kid I'm a Sinigami. You better keep your voice down because only you are able to see me. So unless you want people to think you've lost your mind you'll listen to what I have to say."  
_Cyst nods his head and Ryuk lowers his hand._

Cyst: "What are you?"

Ryuk: "Names Ryuk. And like I said, I'm a Shinigami, a God of Death. And that notebook you have there use to be my Death Note. Now it is yours."

Cyst: "Death Note?"

Ryuk: (_pointing to the notebook_) "Look at the inside cover."  
_Cyst opens the cover and begins to read out loud._

Cyst: "Whoever's name is written in this notebook shall die…"  
_Looks up at Ryuk_.

Ryuk: "That's right."

Cyst: (_Laughing hysterically_) "You got to be kidding me."  
_Cyst tosses the Death Note aside._

Ryuk: "You don't believe me? Try it out for yourself."

Cyst: "I'll pass."

Ryuk: "Well then take this instead."  
_Ryuk removes the pendent from his neck and hands too Cyst. Cyst takes it_

Cyst: "What is this?"

Ryuk: "A gift…from the Shinigami King himself. I was sent here to give it to you."

Cyst: "Shinigami King?"

Ryuk: "Ya… he's the head honcho of the Shinigami world. Anyway he sent me to give this pendent to a particular human and that human is you."

Cyst: "Why give this to me?"

_Ryuk shrugs._

Ryuk: "Beats me kid but as long as you possess that Death Note I got to follow you around until you either die or relinquish ownership of it, whichever comes first." Cyst: "Ok… what will happen if I relinquish ownership?"

Ryuk: "Well then I'll have to erase all of your memories of the Death Note and Shinigami. But then the Death Note will be placed for someone else to pick it up. And know this… Anyone who uses the Death Note can neither go to Heaven or Hell and all who have handled the Death Note, even if they no longer own one, will suffer grave misfortune in their lives."

Cyst: "So as long as I own this… Death Note I'm going to have to see your face everywhere I go?"

Ryuk: "I can go wherever I please. Just as long as the Death Note is nearby."

_Cyst examines the pendent._

Cyst: "What about this pendent?"

Ryuk: "To be honest I really don't know."

Cyst: "So this Death Note… if I write a person's name in it they die. How do they die?"

Ryuk: "Why not read it and find out?"

_ Cyst picks up the Death Note and reads the instructions on the inside cover._

Cyst: "… if the cause of death is written details of the death must be written in the next six minutes and forty seconds otherwise the victim dies of a heart attack."

_Cyst looks back at Ryuk with wide eyes._

Cyst: "Are you Kira?"

_Ryuk laughs hysterically._

Ryuk: "I told you my name is Ryuk. No I'm not Kira. The human who called himself by that name died years ago."

Cyst: "But you know of Kira?"

Ryuk: "And if I did?"

_Cyst looks back at the Death Note._

Cyst: "This is how Kira was able to kill people isn't it?"_  
Cyst's hands begin to tremble._

Ryuk: "So what are you going to do now?"

Cyst: "If what you say is true then… then 'L' knows of the Death Note. Doesn't he?"

Ryuk: "Perhaps. That all depends on if 'L' is the same person from before. It has been close to thirty years since the killings stopped hasn't it? For all you or I know that 'L' has been dead for a while now."

Cyst: "You were there… you saw Kira die didn't you?"

Ryuk: "What has passed isn't important to a Shinigami. In fact the affairs of humans don't really concern us either. After all we are WORLDS apart."

Cyst: "Then why come here to the human world?"

Ryuk: "Because the Sinigami King told me to, or because I was board, or a little of both. I have been board for quit some time now. Maybe you can make things interesting for me?"

**Scene 10**: _Police station: Cyst, Kevin, Mary and Miharu are behind a double mirror watching a questioning. Ryuk is standing behind Cyst as they watch._

Convict: "I told you, I was in the parlor when it happened."

Attorney: "Can anyone verify your presence in the parlor?"

Convict: "No, I was alone."

Attorney: "But you claim to have heard gun fire from outside?"

Convict: "That's right."  
_Behind the mirror._

Miharu: "He's hiding something."

Kevin: "How do you know?"

Miharu: "For the most part his story seems to add up. But something doesn't feel right. His expression seems to be off. It shouldn't be so concerned. True his girlfriend died but it has been some time since the incident. He should be feeling more remorse rather than concern."

Ryuk: "That girl's quite the observer."  
_Miharu turns to the director of the interrogation._

Miharu: "Sir, may I question the convict?"

Director: "Why?"

Miharu: "I can guarantee that I can make this guy give us whatever information he is hiding without him even realizing it."

Director: "Only if the Attorney agrees."  
_The attorney walks into the room._

Attorney: "Alright. I got what I needed."

Director: "Um… just a moment. I have some kids who are doing a report on this man's case. They would like to question him. With your consent of course."

_The attorney smiles at the students._

Attorney: "Want to become lawyers eh? Of course they can. As long as I make sure they don't ask any questions that will discredit his testimony."

Miharu: "Oh, we're just greenies. We would be happy to have a professional attorney watch us. It'll make a good part of our assignment."

Attorney: "Now how can I say no to such a beautiful flower such as you my dear?"  
_Miharu pretends to be touched as she and the attorney walk into the questioning room. The rest of the group returns to the other room to watch._

Convict: (_smirks_) "Who are you pussy cat?"

Miharu: (_cold stare then looks over at the written testimony_) "You claim that on Dec. 20 you and the victim were having dinner at your place and that you left to the parlor to get some liquor when at 6:23 P.M. you heard a gun shot. That correct?"

Convict: "Ya. I just told that to my Attorney."

Miharu: (_pretends she didn't hear him_) "You then went to investigate the source of the gun fire and came across the scene of your ex-girlfriend laying on the floor in an awkward position in a pool of her own blood and the back door was ajar."

Convict: (_has an irritated look on his face_) "Listen lady, everything in that report is exactly how I remember it!"

Miharu: "You then state that you immediately called the police. The police verified that this call happened at 6:24 P.M. At 7:16 P.M. the police arrived and examined the body and found the murder weapon approximately twenty yards from the house underneath some brush. According to the report your fingerprints were found on the murder weapon. You claim you left the gun on the table half an hour before the shot was fired that pierced the victim's heart. The bullet was found lodged in the china cabinet leg. Tell me why didn't you empty your gun before placing it on the table?"

Convict: "I forgot. It happens to everyone now and then. I stated that in my testimony. I'll admit my forgetfulness cost my girl's life. We only broke up two weeks ago."

Miharu: "You didn't state that in your testimony."

Convict: "There's no reason to have it in there. My personal life has nothing to do with this. I didn't do it."

Miharu: "Sir, we are trying to find the truth. Every little detail may or may not help in proving your innocence. Now tell me… is there ANYTHING you want to add to your testimony?"

Convict: (_Paused to think_) "Ya there was something else. You see my girl had this thing for the supernatural. She was part of some cult organization or something. She found it online and had been driving out of town to join in their gatherings."

Miharu: "Do you know what this cult was called?"

Convict: "Ya, they called themselves the followers of some guy called Kira."  
_Miharu freezes. She stares at the convict._

Kevin: "The followers of Kira?"

Ryuk: (_Cackling_) "Oh, that got her attention."

Convict: "Ya, I think it was some Japanese group that was founded twenty some odd years ago. I was a kid back then but I remember back in those days there wasn't a person who didn't know of Kira." _Convict shakes his head_. "Do you think that that cult would have had something to do with this?"

Miharu: (_Shakes herself awake_) "Maybe, but until we get some more information we won't be able to know for sure. For all we know now you are the prime suspect. However; it is possible this statement maybe the key to clearing your name."  
_Miharu exits the questioning room. The attorney gives a comforting pat on the shoulder._

Ryuk: "Well, well, I bet she didn't see that coming."

Cyst: "Miharu, are you okay?"

Miharu: "Ya… I'm fine."

Director: "Well, I think you handled that pretty well. You got us some useful info we didn't even consider." _Turns to the attorney_, "I'll start an investigation on the Followers of Kira and see what we can dig up."

**Scene 11**: _Cyst's car; Miharu is in the back seat with Mary on the other side. Kevin is sitting in shot gun. Ryuk is flying between Mary and Miharu as the car is driving._

Cyst: "Well for what it's worth we chose a good case."

Kevin: "For sure. I mean did you see how Miharu handled that convict?"

Miharu: "Just shut up!"

Ryuk: "Oh, wonder what's got her all upset."

Cyst: "Sorry Miharu. Why don't we just let it drop for now, anyone hungry? We could all stop by at Mary's place and try some of her new home cooking!"

Mary: "Ya, why don't we. I have a great Mexican dish I've been wanting to try out."

Kevin: "Then it's agreed. Cyst take us to Mary's!"

**Scene 12:** _Mary's apartment; the kitchen is left of the entrance. There is a hallway to the right of the entrance that leads to a closet at the far end and a bathroom on the right and a bedroom on the left. Across from the kitchen is a living room. Mary is frying some vegetables while Kevin is mixing some salsa. Cyst is sitting on the couch in the living room. Miharu is sitting on the floor going over some notes._

Mary: "So Miharu…" _Miharu looks up_, "You haven't been yourself since you questioned that convict."

Miharu: "I'm fine." (_with a bitter tone_)

Kevin: "I agree with Mary you have been acting strange."

Miharu: "I SAID I'M FINE!"

_Miharu stands up and heads to the bathroom_

Cyst: "Miharu?" (_turns towards Kevin and Mary_) "Did you have to make it worse for her?"

Ryuk: "Cyst I need an apple!"

Cyst: (in a whisper) "Shut up Ryuk."  
_Ryuk begins doing handstands_

Ryuk: "It's started! I NEED AN APPLE NOW! Listen apples to Shinigami are like heroin or cocaine to humans. They are VERY addictive."

Cyst: "Hey Mary, I'm craving an apple do you happen to have any?"

Mary: "Yes, in the fridge. I can make an apple salad."

Cyst: "Sounds great."  
_Cyst heads to the fridge. Ryuk follows with a grin as his body began to twist. Cyst pulls out the apples and begins to slice them. _

Ryuk: "Can't you cut any faster?"

_The slices are puts some into a bowl and the rest are left on the counter. Cyst takes the bowl and heads back to the couch._

Ryuk: "Come on come on give this poor Shinigami an apple. Please, I'm begging you!"  
_Cyst opens up his hand and Ryuk grabs the apple slices. Ryuk crouches so that he cannot be seen eating the slices by Mary and Kevin._

Cyst: "So what do you guys know about the Followers of Kira?"

Ryuk: "Ahhhhh, so juicy!"

Kevin: "Well they're not that much of a secret group. They believe that Kira is a God and that he will return and continue to punish criminals like he did nearly a quarter of a century ago."

Cyst: "That doesn't sound like much."

Kevin: "Well, they don't seem to do a whole lot but gather together burn incense and pray to Kira."  
_Miharu enters the room. Ryuk had just finished his last apple slice. Miharu didn't notice the disappearing slice._

Miharu: "Kira is not a god."

Cyst: "Well of course not. 'L' defeated Kira."

Ryuk: "Well that's not exactly true."  
_Cyst looks at Ryuk._

Miharu: "Cyst… are you alright?"

Cyst: "Ya, I'm fine."

Mary: "Food's ready."

**Scene 13****:** _Cyst's car: Cyst is driving Miharu home. Ryuk is sitting in the back seat._

Ryuk:"This is SOOO boring?"

Cyst: "Say, Miharu?"

Miharu: "Hmm?"

Cyst: "Are you feeling alright? I mean you seem really shaken up?"

Miharu: "I don't want to talk about it."

Ryuk: "why don't you ask her what she knows about Kira?"

Cyst: "Well you're going to have to talk about it sooner or later."

_Small pause._

Cyst: "Do you have anything personal against Kira?"

Miharu: "What makes you say that? Take a right turn her."

Cyst: "Well you seem to tense up when ever we talked about that cult so I thought that maybe it had to be something personal."

Miharu: "If I tell you will you not tell anyone else?"

Cyst: "I promise."

Miharu: "It all happened before I was born, but my mother told me about it many times. My parents were never married but they were really close. I never new my dad, he died before I was born. You need to make a left turn at the next stop sign."

Cyst: "Oh…I see."

Miharu: "My mother told me that my dad was the head of the Japanese Kira Investigation team. The team worked under 'L' and assisted in the capture of Kira. My mother never got the details and Izowa and the other members of the team wouldn't speak of it. But they did tell me that Kira killed my dad and that somehow it lead to Kira's defeat."

Cyst: "Was your dad 'L'?"

Miharu: "Of course not. However my mother did tell me that my father was worthy of succeeding 'L'."

Cyst: "But if Kira is dead or captured wouldn't that mean that your father's death wasn't in vain?"

Miharu: "I don't know. But I feel like I'm not getting the whole truth. I know the Kira Investigation Team pretty well, since they all visit my mom every once in a while."

Cyst: "Kira aspired to become a god and he did it through killing criminals. Wouldn't that make him some God of Death?"

_Ryuk chuckles at the inside joke._

Miharu: "Nice one. I don't know but whoever Kira was he was definitely not a god."

Cyst: "If you had the chance to go back in time and meet Kira what would you do?"

Miharu: "I'd kill him."

Cyst: "But wouldn't that make you the same as Kira? A murder?"

_Miharu stares out the window of the car._

Miharu: "Ya, I guess."

Cyst: "Did the investigation team ever find out how Kira was able to kill people? That was never proven."

Miharu: "They did, but they won't tell anyone. I've tried to get them to tell me many times and the keep telling me that I just think they were pulling my leg if they told me. 'It's that far fetched.' They'd tell me. When I was a kid and uncle Izowa, well he really isn't my uncle I just call him that, anyway when I was a kid he'd tell me scary stories of god's of death called Shinigami and how they play with human lives by narrating how a person lives their life up until their dying breath."

Ryuk: "Nah we do that. We just write a name down and let them die. It's easier that way."

Cyst: "That's quite a story."

Miharu: "My favorite one is about bad romance story. About a Shinigami who fell in love with a human. When the Shinigami overheard a plot to kill the human that she loved she murdered the people who planned to commit the murder. In exchange the lifespan of the one who conceived the plot was given to the human that she loved. But it came at a terrible price. According to the stories Shinigami aren't supposed to prolong life and if they kill a human in order to save another human they forfeit their own lives and their bodies turn into a metallic sand-like substance."

Ryuk: "Ya that is pretty much sums it up. Of course I'd never fall for a human so that won't ever happen to me. But I wonder how they were able to learn of THAT particular story."

Cyst: "That sounds interesting. Did Izowa ever tell you how Shinigami kill?"

Miharu: "By writing it down. He said that Shinigami are Authors of Death and that they write down a person's name in their notebook of death."

Cyst: "Maybe that is the far fetch thing Izowa was talking about. Perhaps Shinigami really exist and that Kira was a Shinigami."

Miharu: "I doubt that. But then again, it is far fetched."

_Cyst puts his hand into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone. A piece of paper is hidden behind his hand on the back of the phone._

Cyst: (_Thinking_) "If what Ryuk said is true then if she touches this piece of paper from the Death Note, she will then be able to see him."

_Cyst flips open his phone looks at the time and closes it. The car stops in front of Miharu's apartment. Cyst and Miharu step out of the car and they walk up to Miharu's apartment door. Cyst gives Miharu a hug. The paper strip is between Cyst's fingers. The paper brushes against her arm after the hug._

Cyst: "Well see you tomorrow."

Miharu: "Ya see you tomorrow."

_Miharu opens the door and steps inside closing the door behind her. Cyst returns to the car. Ryuk is in a reclined position as Cyst opens the door._

Ryuk: "So Miharu has touched a piece of the Death Note. Why did you do that?"

Cyst: "Because I will definitely go insane if I'm the only one who can see you. Besides Miharu knows about Shinigami so it won't be hard for her to accept it."

**Scene 14:** _Shinigami Relm in S.K.'s throne room; S.K. is conversing with _. _

S.K.: "So tell me _ have you been keeping tabs on Ryuk?"

_: "I have."

S.K.: "And?"

_: "It seems that a human has finally taken up Ryuk's Death Note."

S.K.: "Good. Did the human receive the Death Pendent as well?"

_: "He did."

S.K.: "Finally things are about to get interesting."

_S.K. stretches out his body and slumps down further on his throne._


End file.
